ANTs Take Arizona
by BecauseOfRobertBorden
Summary: Ah, another one of those OC's wanted... But wait. This one is different... obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello there everyone. There have been such a high number of fics like this, so I thought that now would be the perfect time for me to start my own. Welcome to another one of those A.N.T. Farm OC's story things. And here, you'll make up your own.**

* * *

So what makes me special? I have a plot in mind for a story, possible a great one, mind you, and of course, my form is a bit different and more rigorous than others. Want to know my idea, huh? Okay, well, here goes.

Your OC has an amazing talent. A great talent. But it hasn't been a life long talent. They've just found out about these talents, weeks, months, maybe a year or two ago. And it was a bit strange, but they're starting to really grasp the concept of this talent of theirs. So they become an A.N.T, and it's all going swimmingly.

Then, one day, your OC goes to school, expecting it to be a normal day. But it's not. In the middle of a passing period, jet planes roar overhead, and bombs are dropped. The third world war has begun, and it's raining hell on... Scottsdale, Arizona? Not the best place to start a war, but whatever, right? Anyway, your school is meant to evacuate, until enemies enter the building, rounding up hostages and taking teenagers and teachers. Of course, the A.N.T.s find a way out, they always do.

Now, in the broken Scottsdale city, these A. have to figure out how to survive the streets and find somewhere save without getting caught by the enemy, without dying, and without most modern technology. Who survives? You tell me, in... A.N.T.s Take Arizona.

* * *

Now that you've had that little summary, are you ready to fill out some forms? You can leave them as reviews, but if you want to discuss things over PM, feel free to do so. Now, here we go. Please fill out all the information unless marked by an asterisk. If it's marked with an asterisk, it is not necessary, but fully appreciated. And remember to work really hard on these, because the flood gates will be open until sometime in January, and I look for quality over how get theirs done first.

Name: (Full, Middle, Last)

Nicknames:*

Gender: (Sometimes it's not blatantly obvious)

Age: (Keep it somewhere between 11-13, though, I might go one up or one over)

Date of Birth: (Month, Day, Year)

Appearance: (Please included hair color, eye color, build (athletic, slender, lanky), height, and weight or more)

Clothing: (Everything they were wearing on that last day)

Other Markers: (Anything specific to that child, piercings or scars)*

Personality: (At least 3 good and bad, for a total of 6 traits)

Talent: (Make your OC special)

Other: (Anything else that may be important to tell me about your OC)*

* * *

And the example:

Name: Hector Durring

Nicknames: Heck. He always and only goes by Heck.

Gender: Male, obviously.

Age: 12

Date of Birth: 05-11-2000

Appearance: Too-long-for-a-boy, perfect-for-an-artist, dark brown hair, with a wisp that curls up to the side. Clear, icy blue eyes, a bit underweight and definitely slender, at just under 100 pounds and standing at 5'3".

Clothing: A gray tank-top undershirt, a red and blue long-sleeve plaid shirt, baggy black jeans, a Michael Kors watch, black high-top converse, and his maroon beanie.

Other Markers: Thick-rimmed glasses, and a scar on his wrist.

Personality: Extremely rebellious when faced with challenges, yet completely calm. What he lacks in weight, he makes up for with his friendliness. He's awkward and often self-loathing, and he's somewhat smart.

Talent: Novelist, Playwright

Other: He misses his family dearly.

* * *

Need help thinking of your talent, the most important part of your survival? How about your talent having to do with Education. Have your OC excel at math, science, history, English, or foreign language. Maybe computer science? Or have your OC athletic, playing sports. Maybe they excel at a certain sport, or maybe they're just athletic in general. Perhaps they show talent in the Fine Arts, performing, singing, painting. Or maybe they just excel at Practical Arts, such as leadership or cooking. Who knows? It's up to you. And remember, I'm only going to try to take one of each talent.

* * *

**So there you guys have it. Not much else to say, except to try hard on your character and I expect as much as mine. Make the effort. I'll be checking finishing the OC's up in a week or two, depending, and checking my inbox everyday. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, even if you just want my opinion on your profile. Also, I'm always open to ideas and suggestions, so good luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the now closed, second part of this OC contest.**

* * *

Thank you to everyone single one of you who sent an OC to me. I really appreciate all the hard work you all did, and I saw some great OC's out there. Nevertheless, now we get down to the gritty part, where I tell you which OC's will be in my story. It was tough work, let me tell you, trying to pick between the submissions, but I've narrowed it down to just a few. But before we get that far, I'd just like to say thank you again, and that, if your OC was not picked, you did a great job anyway, and you should still read, review, and brainstorm with me. Now, in no particular order, are the OC's. Good luck.

* * *

1. Marilu Emmeline Rosewood

2. Flower Marie Whiskers

3. Britnie Carol Fallon

4. Katya Freeman

5. Zaphod Ross Ryan (Although I will be changing him a bit.)

6. Gwyneth Fields

Plus my OC Heck from the first chapter.

* * *

And there you have it. The characters I have chosen. Thank you all. That's it for now, but look for A.N.T's Take Arizona soon. This story's name will be changed. A new chapter will go up when I have started the real A.N.T.s Take Arizona.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Ideas? Review or feel free to PM me anything you got. This is a reader powered story, so every thought counts here. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
